Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood)
In true cinematic fashion, Universal Studios Hollywood will invite guests to experience a "reel" horror production helmed by "The Director." Halloween Horror Nights 2006 was the revival of the Halloween Horror Nights event in Universal Studios Hollywood. The icon was The Director/Pavel Pranevsky, who used the Universal Backlot (and the entire park) as his "masterpiece" film. http://files.tesaaragones.com/press/2007Reggie.gif https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNWdOo-6hUg EMBEDD VIDEO IT TO WIKI PLEASE The story of Pavel Pranevsky "Production began on the Universal Backlot on 6/6/06." Universal Studios Hollywood decided that in 2006, the formerly annual Halloween Horror Nights will once again commence. Unable to get popular and revered brands like Rob Zombie and Clive Barker (although the former would return in 2010), Universal turned to a controversial director who lived in Slovakia. Pavel Pranevsky made his living by making movies that he felt that viewers would be entranced by due to the "real" production value. However, this style would earn him more critics than fans, and Pavel would get sued by an actress for literally carving her eye Salvadore Dali style for the film "The Widow's Eye". Mr. Pranevsky eventually received his comeuppance, and was blacklisted from the entire Slovakian film industry. Desperate for success, he sailed the sea on the way to Hollywood in 2002 in search for artistic validation. Universal Studios Hollywood found out about Pavel, and in spite of rumors circulating about his behavior, he was tasked with creating "the ultimate horror film" which would be used to inspire the horrorscapes of the event. The Studio asked him to show a daily show that they can be on board with the vision they want to showcase. Pavel explored the backlot, and already was writing the scripts for the various attractions that would be taking place in the "film." Director Pavel Pranevsky was interviewed on the set of the dailies he was gonna shoot by three people. He told them that he aspired for "true emotions" and real blood, believing that nothing can capture the true "emotion, fear and reality of what the victim is feeling." The three disappeared almost immediately after the interview. While Pavel was still working and crafting the look and feel of his movie, executives began to get worried as dark rumors began to circulate. The dailies were sent to Universal Pictures a week later. The dailies would show several disturbing imagery- in a unfinished set with red curtains, a Jester was having hooks impaled on his cheeks, a guy was being tortured in a bathtub, and Pavel himself "examined" the true essence of a corpse (if it even was a corpse) with a oversized shear. Universal was both horrified and enraged at Pavel, who argued that "real is what people want to see!" And then, as if it couldn't get worse, it was found out that the three "actors" were in fact the people who interviewed them, and they were being tortured for real. Realizing the moral quandaries of participating of what is literally a film of Evil, they shut down the project and sent security to arrest Pavel Pranevsky for illegal activities. However, Mr. Pranevsky strangely enough managed to disappear, just like the crew. Eventually, Pavel was spotted at various locations on the Universal Backlot on the daytime, apparently living there the whole time. Despite security's best efforts, Pavel was unable to be captured. Pavel Pranevsky, who dubbed himself with the name of The Director, promised on several homemade videos of himself that his work will not be stopped. In spite of the threat, Universal Studios Hollywood went on with the Halloween Horror Nights project, using The Director's concepts in a "safer" way. But unbeknownst to them, The Director was very in much in control of things. He directed the "scareactors" on their acts of carnage, and was "amplifying" the scares. He prowled the streets of the backlot with a few of his "friends" and subsequently took control of the park. The Director's film was in production. "Will You Make the Cut?" The Director The Director was featured in most, if not all, of the marketing materials. While it is unclear if he had any TV ads, there were online webisodes which detailed Pavel's exploits. In a case of viral marketing, The actual Director could be seen stalking the Backlot at day, sometimes "filming" tourists. However, he didn't appear too much in the event itself, due to restrictions provided by the story. A cardboard cutout of him can be seen at the Main Gate. The houses, scarezones, and shows, were all part of Pavel's "script". The Director was nowhere to be found on his own attraction (The Director's Cut), except at the very end where he could be seen throwing a victim into a wood chipper. (Unless it was the first week, then he wasn't shown at all). A crew would wander around. This was the "director's Crew" who were hired by Pavel to record guest's screams for a contest to see who is the best Scream Queen/King. The winner would get an ipod. Numerous clips and bloopers were recorded. The last video ended with The Director himself saying "Cut." The Event The whole idea for the revival event was that every show, maze, scarezone, and ride were borrowed from the scripts of The Director's vision. Attractions Haunted Mazes * The Asylum- Hollywood's version of Psycho Scareapy. (Even down to using the same theme.) * Universal‘s House of Horrors- Freddy, Frankenstein, and others party in Count Dracula's Castle. Terror Tram * Terror Tram: The Director’s Cut- Pavel Pranevsky has cast thou in his horror movie. Survive through several films That The Director has created and he'll see if you're worthy of making the Cut. Scarezones * Main Gate- "Extras" would be gathered here at Universal Studios Hollywood and survive through rigged "movie sets" under the watchful eye of the mysterious Director. * Studio Center- The Director gathers here a horde of movie monsters, such as Dracula, The Mummy, and... Zombie Tony Montoya? * Dawn of the Dead- Face oRidff against zombies in this apocalyptic wasteland. * Deadwood- Pavel's answer to the western scarezone at Knott's. * Old London- British movie monsters (including one that Pavel Pranevsky managed to rescue) face off against thee. * The Black Death- Evil medieval. Shows * Slaughter World (WaterWorld theater) - A spectacular tidal wave of death-defying stunts, awesome explosions, and an ocean of thrills.A naughtier version than the day show. * Carnival of Carnage (Flintstones area) - Feed your morbid curiosity with freaks of nature and human oddities when you are exposed to a variety of bizarre and sickening acts of self torture. * The Mutaytor (Back to the Future Plaza) - Dance till you drop dead as The Mutaytor perform 5 shows nightly. * Chucky's Insult Emporium - Be insulted by everyone's favorite possessed psychotic doll. * Fear Factor Live: Dead Celebrity Edition (Castle Theater) - Cringe and squirm as pop-culture celebrities compete in a live "Death Match". Rides * Jurassic Park: In the Dark * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride * Terminator 2: 3D Pictures HHN2006 Zombies 1.jpg HHN 2006 Zombies 2.jpg HHN 2006 Zombies 3.jpg HHN 2006 Zombies 4.jpg HHN 2006 Zombies 5.jpg HHN2006 Sign.jpg HHN 2006 Corpse.jpg HHN 2006 Props.jpg HHN 2006 Props 2.jpg HHN 2006 Props 3.jpg HHN 2006 Website.png HHN 2006 Banner.jpg HHN 2006 Film Reel.jpg HHN 2006 Clowns.jpg Trivia * One of the Director's films is from the 2002 ad "The Caretaker" in Orlando. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood events